Un día de diversión con papá
by Amgd12
Summary: Este fic participa en "Concurso Temático: Padres muy padres del foro El Rincón de Rinne". Otome no podía dejar a Rinne en otras manos que en las del bueno para nada que tenía de marido, pero... Aveces no es tan malo jugar con papá ¿Cierto?


Otome sabía que estaba por tomar una de las decisiones más difíciles en su vida… Dejar al pequeño Rinne a cargo del bueno para nada que tenia por marido… La razón era simple: Nadie podía cuidarlo y su suegro le propuso dejarlo con Sabato pues todos iban a arreglar algo y Otome no era excepción, pues tenía que ir a arreglar algo con respecto a su edad…

-¿Si puedes hacerlo? –pregunto Otome a Sabato muy nerviosa

-¡Claro! El pequeño ni siquiera sabe caminar, no será tan difícil –respondió feliz Sabato

-¡Vamos Otome-san! –pidió Tamako desesperada, pues quería llegar a su destino ya

-¡Voy! –grito la shinigami para luego girarse a su marido –Escucha Sabato –lo miro fijamente –Eres un bueno para nada, así que al menos has esto bien

-¡Déjamelo a mí! –dijo contento

-Bien… -la shinigami alcanzo a su suegra y se fueron

Sabato suspiro de alegría ¡Podría ir a ver algunas mujeres! No era que no amara a Otome, pero nunca esta demás ir a "cuidar" a unas cuantas mujeres jóvenes y atractivas

-¡Me voy! –Sabato estaba por irse por la puerta cuando vio un bulto arrastrarse cerca del recibidor

-¡Gu! –protesto enfadado el pequeño Rinne de apenas 4 meses

-¡Cierto! –se recordó mentalmente el padre -¡En la cocina hay un poco de comida!

El bebe Rinne pareció enojarse y lo rasguño en una de sus piernas mientras hacía ruidos de molestia

-¡Tranquilo fiera! –Sabato trato de quitarse a Rinne de su pierna, pero este parecía haberse atorado con algo

-¡Gu! –Rinne se alejo se su progenitor con un rostro un poco más calmado y se le podía notar una sonrisa

De la nada Rinne se alejo de Sabato y se adentro mucho más en la casa hasta perderse de la vista de su padre

-¡Al fin! –suspiro aliviado -¡Ahora sí! –grito felizmente mientras salía de la casa. Como por inercia, palmeo sus bolsillos. Su sangre se helo al darse cuenta de que no se sentía ni un solo yen -¡¿Pero qué?!... –busco desesperadamente entre sus ropas, pero no encontró nada

 _Maldición… Recuerdo que justamente traía unos 3000 yens… Luego Otome me encargo a Rinne y luego él… Él… ¡No puede ser!_

Sabato se metió en la casa tan rápido como pudo

-¡Rinne! –grito Sabato para tratar de encontrar a su hijo -¡Rinne, ven aquí! –Sabato lo busco habitación por habitación hasta que por fin llego a la habitación de su hijo. Donde lo encontró babeando su manojo de billetes

-¡Ah! –exclamo el infante al percatarse de la presencia de su padre

-Dame el dinero Rinne –el pequeño negó con la cabeza y dejo su chupón a un lado para remplazarlo con el manojo de billetes –Rinne, dame el dinero… -Sabato se acerco lentamente y se lanzó, pero en ese instante Rinne se movió de lugar causando que su padre se golpeara contra su cuna

Rinne soltó la carcajada más chillona que pudo y salió tan rápido como se lo permitía un bebe de su edad

-Así que esas tenemos… -susurro Sabato mientras se incorporaba

 _Jugare tu juego y te ganare para que me devuelvas lo que es mío_

Sabato salió de la habitación y guardo silencio escuchando cualquier ruido posible en la casa, hasta que escucho como un bultito se arrastraba por la sala de estar

 _¡Bingo!_

Con grandes zancadas se apresuro a llegar, después de todo ¿Qué tan rápido podía ser un bebe a comparación de un adulto? Llego a la sala y trato de encontrarlo, pero no pudo encontrar nada

 _¿Dónde se habrá metido?_

Escucho como algo un tanto pesado se caía, probablemente era el pequeño Rinne, pues aun no dominaba la técnica de caminar con sus cuatro manitas

-¡Rinne! –grito Sabato mientras llegaba al pasillo de donde había provenido el ruido

El pelirrojo pudo ver como el bebe gateaba dando la vuelta de una esquina de la casa, el pequeño parecía estar llorando, tal vez si se había pegado fuerte… Un sentimiento de culpa lo inundo y su instinto de paternidad salió a flote

 _Rinne…_

Corrió tan rápido como pudo para consolar al pequeño

-¡WOAH! –Sabato se resbalo con un charco de saliva que había dejado Rinne, quizá después de haberse tropezado

El pobre hombre término en el suelo y para colmo había chocado con un tocador un tanto grande el cual le cayó en la cabeza, milagro de dios, no se rompió

El pequeño Rinne se empezó a reír como nunca, su risa chillona y sus aplausos alegres inundaron de ruido la casa

-Buena jugada hijo… Papá está orgulloso de ti -dijo felizmente Sabato mientras volvía a acomodar el tocador que momentos antes había tenido en su cabeza –Pero yo soy más inteligente que tu… ¡Ahora no podrás escapar! –grito mientras se abalanzaba contra él nuevamente

Rinne se metió gateando a la primera puerta abierta que encontró y se metió, cerrándola a sus espaldas, logrando que Sabato se golpeara la cara con la puerta

Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Rinne riendo nuevamente mientras miraba fijamente a la puerta y luego se iba del lugar en dirección a la sala de estar, la cual estaba conectada en cierta forma con la cocina

-¡Rinne! –Sabato entro con una curita en la nariz y busco a su hijo por toda la cocina

Sabato escucho ruido proveniente de la sala de estar

 _¡Te tengo!_

Sabato llego al lugar y lo que vio lo hiso escupir sangre mientras caía al suelo desmayado

Rinne tenía en sus manos un encendedor, pero lo más tráumate era el echo de que el pequeño estaba quemando unos billetes

Rinne apago del fuego y se acerco a su padre tirado en el suelo con sangre en sus ojos y boca… El pequeño rio ante tal escena y bostezo, se acurruco con su progenitor desmayado y se durmió…

Al poco rato llego Otome junto con sus suegros y se colocaron en la puerta del recibidor

-Tranquila Otome-san, seguramente Rinne está bien –trato de calmarla su suegro

-¡Eso lo comprobare ahora! –dijo decidida mientras abría la puerta de su hogar

Otome fue como rayo a la habitación de su hijo y al no encontrarlo, su enojo aumento

 _¿Por qué su cuna tiene una marca?... Sabato tiene MUCHO que explicarme…_

Otome salió de la habitación de su hijo y fue en dirección al pasillo, donde lo encontró… ¿Limpio? Ella no había limpiado la casa desde hacía una semana… Se agacho y olio el piso

 _Es saliva… Sabato…_

Sus dientes rechinaron de ira y fue en dirección a la cocina…

 _¿Y el encendedor?... ¡Espero que Sabato tenga una MUY buena razón para no mandarlo a la rueda samaara!_

Otome llego a su último objetivo: la sala… Sus suegros se estaban riendo tiernamente, algo que ella no entendía hasta que vio la escena y ella también quedo conmovida, olvidando todo su enojo

Sabato parecía estar abrazando a Rinne mientras este estaba acurrucado contra él, lo único que arruinaba la escena, era el echo de que Sabato tenía restos de sangre en sus labios y ojos

Otome se acerco a sus dos chicos favoritos y se hinco antes ellos mientras soltaba una risita

Tamako estaba apreciando la escena con una sonrisa cuando algo capto su entera atención, una bolita negra cerca del televisor… Se acerco para poder inspeccionar y se encontró con que era dinero quemado

-Otome-san –llamo la shinigami

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto mientras se acercaba a su suegra

-¿Esto no es dinero? –pregunto Tamako

Otome se quedo con su mismo rostro sonriente antes de mostrar una aura demoniaca, recordándole el porqué estaba molesta…

-¡Amor! –grito feliz Sabato mientras se reincorporaba luego de estar horas dormido y se abalanzo a abrazar a su mujer

-¡BUENO PARA NADA! –grito la shinigami mientras lo golpeaba con su guadaña mientras repetía lo mismo una y otra, y otra vez -¡NO TE PUEDO ENCARGAR NADA!

Tamako tenía ganas de golpear también a su hijo, pero pudo ver como Rinne estaba sentado y aplaudiendo mientras presenciaba la masacre de su padre

-Ven aquí –Tamako lo cargo en brazos y sonrió -¿Te gusto quedarte con papá? –pregunto Tamako

La shinigami, bien sabía que Rinne nunca fue muy fan de quedarse a solas con Sabato, pues cuando eso ocurría siempre terminaba llorando o terminaba molesto, pero esta vez era diferente…

-¡Ha! –Rinne sonrió ampliamente mientras aplaudía energéticamente

Tamako soltó un gritito ahogado

-¡O- Otome-san! –llamo Tamako con una sonrisa casi tan amplia como la de su nieto

La mujer giro la cabeza con un aura amenazador ¿Por qué interrumpir en la paliza de su marido?

-Rinne esta… -Otome inmediatamente dejo de golpear a Sabato y se acerco a su pequeño -¿Te divertiste con papá? –pregunto mientras le tomaba una mejilla delicadamente

-¡Te dije que Rinne se divertiría con papá! –exclamo triunfante Sabato

Otome suspiro…

-Creo que te juzgue mal –Otome tomo a Rinne en brazos y se lo dio a Sabato para que lo cargara

-Otome… -el pelirrojo estaba desconcertado

-¡Estás listo para la paternidad! –grito Otome mientras abrazaba a su marido y de paso a su pequeño

Rinne de sus ropas saco el encendedor y lo prendió… Sabato vio la acción e inmediatamente sintió todo su cuerpo frio y sus piernas temblar… Su mujer había recuperado el enojo de momentos antes

-No se lo quitaste… -susurro entre dientes tratando de normalizar su rabia

-¡Huyamos, Rinne! –grito Sabato mientras que corría como alma que lleva el diablo cargando a su hijo

Definitivamente, él quería a Rinne… Pero muy a su manera…

 **Fin**

¡Holo!. Si ya lo sé, prefiero estar escribiendo sobre Kyoukai no Rinne antes de actualizar mis otros fics, pero soy demasiado malvada, así que… ¡Sufran!

Bueno como pueden ver en el summary, este fic participa en **_"Concurso Temático: Padres muy padres del foro El Rincón de Rinne"_**

Y aunque no gane, me divertí escribiendo este intento de One-short, que por cierto es el segundo que hago (No sé si llorar por eso o alegrarme) pero bueno, lo que cuenta es la intención (?)

Bueno realmente solo puedo decir una cosa más… ¡Rinne se ve tan lindo de bebe!

Sin más que decir, me voy a mi rincón de ***Cero creatividad***

¡ADIOS!


End file.
